My Shiny Teeth and Me
by Cymbala
Summary: a funny songfic. What happens when Mitaka takes Kyoko to a karaoke bar and Godai tags along? Find out! and don't forget to review!


**I was reading the last graphic novel of Maison Ikkoku when I came up with this idea for yet another one shot. I hope you like it!**

"So, tonight at eight then?" asked Kyoko over the phone.

"Yes, of course! I'll see you there!" answered Coach Mitaka, and hung up the phone.

As Kyoko put the phone on the hook, she thought,

'I haven't been to a karaoke bar in ages!'

Outside the door, Godai had been listening to the whole conversation.

'Karaoke huh? That's the perfect way for that idiot Mitaka to ask her to marry him through a romantic song or something! I can't let them go together alone!'

Kyoko then opened the door, which caused Godai to fall forward.

"What were you doing outside my door?" she asked.

Godai quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Well I uh...That is uh...I..."

"Spit it out Godai!" she demanded.

"CAN I PLEASE GO TO THE KARAOKE BAR WITH YOU AND MITAKA?" he screamed.

Kyoko stepped back a little from how loud the scream was. He wants to go? That would be great! That way when Mitaka tried to make passes at her, Godai would stop him!

"Of course you can Godai! The more the merrier!"

Around eight o'clock, Shun's car pulled up in front of Maison Ikkoku.

He opened the door and stepped out to see Kyoko and Godai standing on the porch. Kyoko waved at him, and he waved back, giving her a really shiny smile that seemed to light the darkness of the night like a flashlight.

Both Godai and Kyoko walked up to his car.

"Hello Godai! I see that you're walking Kyoko to the car! Such a fine gentleman! We'll be going now, bye!"

He tried to put his arm around Kyoko's shoulder, but couldn't because Godai stepped in front of him.

"Actually Mitaka, I'm going with you! Kyoko said I could!" He smiled triumphantly.

Mitaka looked at Kyoko who just smiled awkwardly. He sighed as he opened the back door for Godai to get in.

They arrived at the bar at about eight thirty, which was just on time. They got a table and sat down. After they ordered and the person singing on the stage finished, Mitaka stood up and got on it.

He took the mic and began to speak.

"Good evening people! My name is Shun Mitaka and tonight, I'm going to sing you a very special song. This one is for you, Kyoko."

The music started to play.

'What kind of romance song is this?'Kyoko and Godai thought.

He began to sing.

_When I'm feeling lonely_

_Sad as I can be_

_All by myself in an uncharted island or an endless sea_

_What makes me happy?_

_Fills me up with glee?_

_Those bones in my jaw that don't have a flaw,_

_My shiny teeth and me_

"Oh dear Lord," said Kyoko. Godai chimed in,

"He's not honestly going to sing about..."

_My shiny teeth that twinkle _

_Just like the stars in space_

_My shiny teeth that sparkle_

_Adding beauty to my face_

_My shiny teeth that glisten, just like a Christmas tree_

_You know they'd walk a mile_

_Just to see me smile,_

_Whew,_

_My shiny teeth and me_

Mitaka began to smile and show off his teeth as he sang

_Yes they're all so perfect,_

_So white and pearly_

_Brush, gargle, rinse, use full breath mints _

_My shiny teeth and me_

_My shiny teeth so awesome_

_Just like you're favorite song_

_My shiny teeth I floss 'em_

_So they'll grow to be real strong_

_My shiny teeth I love them,_

_And they all love me_

_Why should I talk to you,_

_When I've got thirty-two_

_Whew,_

_My shiny teeth and me_

_My shiny teeth that twinkle _

_Just like the stars in space_

_My shiny teeth that sparkle_

_Adding beauty to my face_

_My shiny teeth that glisten_

_Just like a Christmas tree_

_You know they'd walk a mile_

_Just to see me smile_

_Whew_

_My shiny teeth and me_

_My shiny teeth and me_

_My shiny teeth and me!_

As soon as the song ended, everyone in the bar started to clap and cheer wildly (especially he girls) as Mitaka gave them all a great big toothy smile. Needless to say, it was very shiny.

Kyoko and Godai were dumbstruck. As Mitaka came back (the crowd still cheering) Kyoko couldn't help but ask,

"Why did you dedicate it to me?"

He laughed and said

"Well, since I know you love my smile, I just thought I'd give you a song to think about and remind you of it when I'm not around!"

He continued to laugh as Kyoko and Godai learned a valuable lesson:

Mitaka and karaoke do NOT mix.

**Hahahaha! I thought that that was pretty good! I hope you liked it too! **

**Quotes from: Princess Mononoke**

"**Nago was beautiful and strong, he wouldn't have run from anything! You wolves must have eaten him!" – The boar tribe**

"**Well, I give up. Can't win against fools." –Jigo**

**One woman: Respect, what's that?**

**Another woman: We haven't had any respect since the day we were born! **

**: All women stick their tongues out:**

**Lady Eboshi: Girls, do you know who this letter is from? The emperor himself.**

**Woman: Well that's nice, who's he?**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
